Chansey (Pokémon)
|} Chansey (Japanese: ラッキー Lucky) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when leveled up holding an Oval Stone during the day and evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Chansey is a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Chansey lays several nutritious eggs every day, which it carefully carries in its pouch. A kindhearted Pokémon, it will with injured people and Pokémon. The eggs become more delicious if Chansey is raised with love and care. Chansey is extremely rare in the wild, and is said to bring good luck and happiness to those who manage to catch it. It is more commonly found in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Nurse Joy's Chansey The Nurse Joys of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, as well as the Orange Islands, are known to mainly use Chansey at their Pokémon Centers. The first appearance of such a Chansey was in Pokémon Emergency!. Brock's Chansey In The Brockster Is In!, 's Happiny evolved into Chansey during an attempt to feed a . Other A Chansey was seen as one of Suzie's clients in Pokémon Fashion Flash. She reappeared in a flashback in Beauty and the Breeder. Two Chansey appeared in A Chansey Operation, under the temporary ownership of Doctor Proctor; both of them were on loan from a local Nurse Joy. A Chansey appeared in Cutting the Ties that Bind, under the ownership of . He used her to heal Ash's Sceptile with after he saved from . Cheryl owns a Chansey, which appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening and The Grass-Type is Always Greener!. A Chansey appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Toren. Minor appearances A Chansey appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Chansey appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Chansey appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A 's Chansey appeared in Bad to the Bone, where she was seen training. A Chansey appeared in Stage Fight!, under the ownership of the Pokémon Showboat stage show staff. A Chansey appeared in The Power of One. A Chansey appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Chansey appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Two Chansey appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, with one under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition, and the other appearing in a flashback. A Trainer's Chansey appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A 's Chansey appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. A Chansey appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. A Chansey appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Chansey appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. A Chansey appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where she was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Chansey appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Chansey appeared in Securing the Future!, where she joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins encountered and a Chansey at the in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations Cheryl's Chansey appeared in The Old Chateau, where she accompanied her Trainer to the Old Chateau. While there, she and Cheryl were haunted and attacked by the ghosts of a butler and a little girl after being invited to stay the night there. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Daisy Oak owns a Chansey, nicknamed Seych, that previously belonged to and which first appeared in Punching Poliwrath. In Take a Chance on Chansey, in a flashback of Agatha's, is seen with Seych, and uses her in his Pokémon League fight with the bitter woman's more than two decades ago, winning the match after hours. A Chansey is one of the Pokémon residing in 's house in Murkrow Row. A Chansey appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Plum owns a Chansey in Magical Pokémon Journey. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Multiple Chansey were kidnapped by the Chansey torturer for Koga's greed in Save The Chansey!. They were strong enough to break free from the ropes that bound them and escape. A Chansey took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Chansey which he caught in the Safari Zone. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Chansey will sometimes appear from the Silph Co. Building in Saffron City, and can also be released from a Poké Ball in which case she will shoot out eggs. Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Chansey will use and produce five eggs. Anyone can pick them up and they will either slightly heal the holder or contain items. If attacked, Chansey can be knocked away, stopping egg production. Chansey is also a Pokéfloat. The float will quickly bob up and down from the bottom of the screen four times. Trophy information "Renowned for its kind temperament, Chansey has been known to offer injured creatures a highly nutritious egg to aid their recovery. Legend has it that this charitable creature brings friendship to anyone who captures a Chansey. All Chansey are female, and every now and then one is found in possession of a Lucky Egg." Game data NPC appearances * : Chansey appear in Pokémon Centers. * : Chansey stars in the mini-game "Egg Emergency". Players must catch the falling eggs, but avoid the . * : Chansey runs the Chansey Day Care in Treasure Town. This is where the player can hatch their Eggs received as a reward for missions. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} , , and }} , , and }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Trophy Garden}} and , Trophy Garden}} , , and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Mount Hokulani, Blush Mountain, Poni Grove (SOS Battle)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Diglett's Cave, Mt. Moon, Pokémon Tower, , , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 18, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Both Modes S, Advanced Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 88 Graucus Hall: Stage 487 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 642}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Scent Chansey|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Scent Chansey}} |Wish Egg Chansey|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Chansey}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Chansey|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Chansey}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Chansey|Japanese|Japan|1|November 16, 2018 to 2019|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Center Birthday Chansey}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By s |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|†|'}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10|*}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= holding (Daytime) |no2=113 |name2=Chansey |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=242 |name3=Blissey |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Chansey was originally known as "Lucky", which also happens to be its romanized Japanese name. * Chansey shares its name with . They are both known as the Egg Pokémon. * Chansey's increase is the largest single stat increase after evolving, at 150 points. * Chansey ties with for the lowest base and of all Pokémon, both at five. Origin Chansey's tendency to carry eggs in a pouch is much like a or , but may also simply be based on a general concept of females and motherhood. As the Pokédex mentions its frequent laying of nutritious eggs, Chansey may also be based on s or other . Name origin Chansey is a corruption of ''chance and chancy. It may refer to Chansey's rarity and/or the chance of a successful catch. Lucky is literally lucky, for the same possible reason. In other languages |es=Chansey|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chaneira|demeaning=From Chance, , and |it=Chansey|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=럭키 Lucki|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=吉利蛋 Gātleihdaahn|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Lucky egg" |zh_cmn=吉利蛋 Jílìdàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lucky egg" |hi=चाँसे Chansey|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ченси Chensi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Nurse Joy's Chansey * Nurse Joy's Blissey * Chansey (MPJ) * Brock's Chansey External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Chaneira es:Chansey fr:Leveinard it:Chansey ja:ラッキー zh:吉利蛋